Hermione's big secret
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hermione Granger is 16 years old and one of the best students at Hogwarts. She has a secret though. One that no one, not even her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, know about.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Hermione's big secret**

**Hermione Granger is 16 years old and one of the best students at Hogwarts. She has a secret though. One that no one, not even her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, know about.**

You might ask, what is her secret exactly?

It is the fact that even though she's a girl, she also has a dick and since she turned 14 her dick has grown a lot and now it is as big as that of a male pornstar. A pornstar in the Muggle world, that is. The wizarding world doesn't have true porn.

Right now, Hermione is in her bed, jerking her dick to a book about magic sex, the closest thing to porn that can be found at Hogwarts.

"Mmm...sexy!" moans Hermione.

She is very horny.

"Bloody fuck! My dick's hard and big and I'm not even a guy..." moans Hermione, jerking hard, but slow.

Fortunately everyone else is in class so nobody will walk in and see her dick.

Hermione usually never skip class, but she is so horny that she had to jerk off now and of course she can't do that in the classroom in front of so much people.

The reason she keep her dick a secret is that she thinks people will hate her if they find out that she has a dick, even if she is a girl.

"Holy shit...!" moans Hermione, jerking faster.

Obviously it feels good for her.

"I'm gonna cum soon." moans Hermione.

6 minutes later.

"Ahhhh! Shit...yes...!" moans a happy Hermione as she cum a lot.

She giggle a bit.

Many stains of thick creamy cum end up on her t-shirt.

"Opsss...fac enim evanescet lutum." says Hermione as she swing her wand, cleaning her t-shirt instantly.

Then she put on her school uniform and goes to class.

"Miss Granger, not like you to be so late." says Professor Slughorn.

"Sorry, sir. I was sleeping." says Hermione.

"Unfortunately I must take 10 points from Gryffindor because of that." says Professor Slughorn.

"I understand, sir." says Hermione as she take her place.

2 hours later, during lunch.

"Mione, are you okay? You've never missed class before ever." says Harry.

"I have a reason, but it's very embarrassing so I can't tell you what it is." says Hermione.

"Sure you can. We're friends." says Harry.

"This time I can't tell you, Harry. Not that I don't trust you, it's just that this feels way too weird for me to talk about." says Hermione.

"Are you having problems?" says Harry.

"No, I wouldn't refer to it as problems." says Hermione.

"Alright. If you ever wanna talk, I'm here for you." says Harry.

"Sweet, but this is too private to talk to anyone about." says Hermione.

"Okay. I respect your privacy." says Harry.

"Thanks." says Hermione.

Hermione blush as she feel her dick get hard.

"Feeling sick?" says Harry.

"Just the opposite." says Hermione.

"Good." says Harry.

Hermione wish she could fuck Harry's ass.

"Bloody damn...dick, go soft, now." thinks Hermione as she get horny.

Hermione's dick only get harder and soon she has a full on erection under her skirt.

"What's up, babe?" says Ron as he take a seat right across from Hermione.

Hermione gasp in surprise, both from seeing Ron and the fact that he refer to her as babe.

"Sorry. I did I frighten ye?" says Ron.

"No, you simply surprised me, Ronald." says Hermione.

"Okay." says Ron.

20 minutes later, Hermione enter a bathroom.

"Bloody fuck..." mumbles Hermione as she sit down on a toilet and starts to jerk her big dick.

She is very horny.

"Sexy!" moans Hermione, jerking her dick at a nice sturdy speed.

It feels good.

"Harry, your asshole is so warm and tight...fuck, yes!" moans Hermione, pretending that she fuck Harry in the ass.

Hermione close her eyes and allow her imagination to create a sexy fun porno-scenario for her.

"Mmmm, Harry! Do ye love my big dick?" moans Hermione.

In her mind, Hermione fuck Harry's ass.

"Bloody shit...! Sooo sexy! Your ass is so warm and nice!" moans Hermione.

16 minutes later.

"Oh my fuck!" moans Hermione as she cum and spray a large splash of cum onto the floor.

Hermione's dick goes soft.

She walk to class.

The next day.

Hermione is jerking off on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

She look at a Muggle porn magazine.

"Oh my goodness!" gasp Harry in surprise as he enter the room and sees what Hermione is doing. "I thought you were a girl..."

"Bloody crap!" says Hermione. "I am a girl, but I still have a dick. I'm a chick with a dick, as some people call it."

"Your dick's more than twice the size of mine." says Harry.

"Is it really?" says Hermione.

"Yes..." says a very shy Harry as he unbutton his pants and reveal his dick.

"Holy shit, your dick really is much smaller than my dick." says Hermione.

"Mione, is this the secret you didn't tell me?" says Harry.

"Yeah. My dick is my secret." says Hermione.

Hermione continue jerking.

"Do you want me to fuck your asshole, Harry?" says Hermione.

"Uh...yes." says Harry, shy to admit that he's bisexual.

"Alright. Off with the pants." says Hermione with a slutty smile.

Harry takes off his pants and then bend forward over the couch.

"Now I'll fuck your shithole, Harry Potter!" says Hermione, all seductive, as she gently slide her dick into Harry's ass and starts to fuck slow and nice.

"Your dick is so big!" moans Harry, who enjoy it, even though it hurts a bit.

"I know, boy!" moans Hermione, being dominant.

"Drill my shithole, Mione!" moans Harry.

"Sure!" moans Hermione with a sassy sexy smile.

"Yes!" moans Harry, jerking off while Hermione fuck his ass.

"Damn it. So fucking sexy." moans Hermione.

Hermione gently slap Harry's ass, making him almost cum.

"Oh, ye love kinky porno?" moans Hermione, teasing Harry a little.

"I do!" moans Harry, all horny.

"That's sexy!" moans Hermione.

"Yeah!" moans Harry.

"Mmmm! Far all over my dick!" moans Hermione.

"Okay..." moans Harry as he fart.

"Yes!" moans Hermione.

"Mione..." moans Harry.

"Holy shit, your ass is so bloody cozy to fuck!" moans Hermione.

"Thanks!" moans Harry.

"No problem!" moans Hermione.

"Nice!" moans Harry.

"Don't cum yet." says Hermione. "I want us to cum at the same time."

"I'll try..." says Harry.

"Sexy!" moans Hermione, fucking harder.

"Yeah...!" moans Harry.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Hermione as she cum in Harry's ass.

"Crap..." moans Harry as he cum.

"Nice! Seems like you're part gay-boy, since you love big dick in your tight shithole." says Hermione.

"I'm bisexual..." says Harry.

"Alright, so am I actually." says Hermione.

Hermione pull out her dick from Harry's ass.

"One rule! Don't tell anyone that I have a dick 'cause if ye do I'll kill you." says Hermione.

"Your secret is safe with me." says Harry.

"Thanks." says Hermione. "Let me give you a reward."

Hermione jerk her big dick until she cum over Harry's face.

"There ye go, a sexy reward, boy." says Hermione.

The next day.

"Holy shit, Mione's a fucking futa-woman! Fuck...that's sexy!" thinks Ron, who spy on Hermione when she's jerking off in a bathroom.

Ron get horny and starts to jerk off as well.

22 minutes later.

"Oh my crap!" moans Hermione as she cum a lot. "Damn amazing!"

Ron think it's very sexy and he cum a lot too.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
